Temple Reunion
Hawk's Aerie Temple ---- The solemn shadows of the Church of True Light temple are kept at bay by the soft glow of oil lanterns that flicker and gleam in iron frames attached to the walls of quarried gray stone. ''Parishioners enter through an arched doorway from the Hawk's Aerie Crossroads, passing tapestries of blue, green and yellow velvet on their way to the biinwood columns that flank the aisle that leads into the main worship chamber. Within that chamber are twelve pews, six on each side of the aisle. ''The aisle ends at an open area for the temple leader to give his condemnations of the Shadow and his praise for the Light. ---- Alath Kahar is seated on one of the last pews, near the back of the temple, staring forward. The temple is pretty empty, his cane lies beside him on the pew. The sound of the heavy wooden door interrupts the solitude of the shrine, followed by the near-whisper of slippered footfall down the aisle. Skirts rustling, Sahna seats herself in the pew across from Alath's. Alath Kahar's private reverie is brought to an end by the arrival of Sahna. Having sensed the movement, he follows it, and watches as Sahna seats herself. He waits a moment before shuffling to the aisle end of the pew, in order that he might be heard. "My lady." he whispers hoarsely. Staring at the shrine, recognition doesn't connect at first for Sahna. Surprised at the breach of silence, she glances over at Alath with a puzzled expression. "Er.." Searching his face (and her memory) for a moment clears up the confusion. Sotto vocce, she murmurs across the aisle, "Your grace.. Alath, isn't it? It would seem we're alone in our devotions, this evening." Alath Kahar bows his head at her attentions. Still whispering, though a little more loudly - realising that the sound is swallowed by the cavernous temple, he says, "It is, my lady. Not your grace, I do not claim to dukedom now." he looks forwards again, avoiding her eyes, "Not that you should know. It's been some time." Sahna gives the shrine a good once-over to check for others, before stealthily standing up and moving over to Alath's pew. "Do scoot over, Alath." She whispers, with a wistful smile. "I'm not a duchess anymore, either, for that matter. What are you up to these days, devotions aside?" Alath Kahar looks swiftly around for any clergy, then shuffles back over on the pew, pushing his cane along as he does so. He stands slightly to pull his cloak out from underneath him, and then loosens it a little. "Very little, truth be told. I'm not sure how to proceed, with no word from the Prince." a pause "You are no longer on the council?" he finishes, managing to sound surprised despite the whisper. "When Zolor abolished taxes, there wasn't much work for someone he didn't like in the first place." Sahna responds softly, adjusting her expensive mongoose stole. "Oren was dismissed as well, of course. It hasn't been the best year for house Nillu, although we'll survive, of course. I saw Serath's latest declaration in the broadsheets." Alath Kahar shakes his head, although he continues to look forward in imitation of prayer and contemplation. Under his breath, he continues, "Of course, yes. I thought you might be given a new position. I gathered you were a capable assessor." his eyes follow a man in robes who passes through the cleared space at the temple's front, before he carries on "I saw that too. I mean, the Prince has said nothing within the House." "Zolor and I don't seem to like one another much." Sahna responds to the Kahar in low tones, folding her hands in her lap. "I say.. I have a small house here in Aerie, if you'd like a glass of wine or such. It'd be easier to talk, at least.. Unless you're being repentant for something?" Alath Kahar smiles, quickly suppressing it. "I think that's a good idea. I'm not here to repent, more for insurance. One can never be too careful." he lifts his cane off the bench beside him, and waits for the lady's lead. Sahna frees herself of the pew, twitching her cape and stole straight once again before offering an arm to Alath. "It isn't far.. Just a small homestead, actually, for when I'm in town." Her smile now is almost whimsical, oddly enough. Alath Kahar takes the Countess hand, rising awkwardly from the pew as he must balance on his twisted foot. Once stable, he picks up his stick and nods. Talking a little more loudly now, he says, "I would be glad for a cup of wine, my lady." '''LATER… '''Hawk's Aerie Homestead - Living Room' ---- This room is a spacious socializing area that greets people upon first stepping inside from the outer stoop. The walls and floors are made of shardwood planks. Doors lead to the kitchen/dining area and bedroom. A trapdoor in the floor leads down to the cellar. ---- Relieved to be speaking in normal tones again, Sahna pushes the door to the small ranch-style house open. "It may not be a keep, but the maintainance costs of the ones I already own are practically ruinous." She gestures to the inside-- Tastefully furnished, and toasty from a fire laid out on the hearth. "It really has been too long!" Alath Kahar steps inside graciously, glad to be out of the cold. He heads toward the fire, but waits for his hostess before doing anything else. "Too long! Yes, well, I've been sequestered in Aegiskeep. I felt it best to keep out of Oren's way." "Well, you won't have any problem doing that.. He hasn't exactly been out in public ever since he was ousted like a rotted shakfruit." Sahna responds, with a laugh. Tossing her cape and stole over the arm of a chair, she strides towards one of the wine cabinets. "I have a nice blue from my vineyards at the plantation, if you'd like. Hiding away in a keep is terrible for the health, I'm convinced." Alath Kahar unclasps his own leather cloak, letting it hang on his shoulders until he finds a seat. "That sounds fine." he says, in response to offer of wine. "I was at Sweetwater recently, my Lady. I stopped on my way to the Market District." Pulling out two goblets, Sahna searches until she finds a dark-blue bottle. "Please, please, just use Sahna. I'm a mere provincial with a small rural town, now." She responds, with too much of a grin to make the statement modesty. "I'm still trying to find out where I'll fit into the grand scheme of things, now. I do believe my mother is poised to become the next head of house Nillu, though." Alath Kahar takes the goblet and smiles his thanks, heading toward a chair near the fire. Noticing it has no companion, he pulls another up so that Sahna might sit with him. "Your.. mother." he thinks for a moment, taking the first tentative sip of the wine. "I can't place her. You say she is poised to become influential in your House?" "I don't think you've ever met her. Now that papa is reaching his dotage, she's able to be somewhat more ah, active." Sahna responds, with a laugh. Moving over to the offered seat, she settles down with her goblet in hand. "Xerun Nillu. I'll have to introduce you to her, sometime. She's a spectacular woman. Still, then that leaves me without much to do, unfortunately." Alath Kahar is quite clearly shocked by the wine. He licks his lips once and takes another sip. "This is excellent. You say it's from your own vineyards?" he says as he seats himself, allowing the cloak to drop onto the seat as he enters the fire's cone of warmth. He shakes his head at the mention of Xerun's name. "I haven't met her. Perhaps I dealt with your father when collecting taxes." "Something about the local water makes for very sweet grapes." Sahna answers, with an expressive shrug. "Perhaps.. Abrar Nillu? He's a stuffy sort, not much for the social scene. Even our home was a small one, so it wouldn't have been as major land-holders. I'm letting mother use Silver River, which is more spacious." She lifts the goblet to her lips, savoring the bouquet of the wine before taking a sip. "How about you? What are your plans, Alath?" Alath Kahar makes himself more comfortable and sniffs the wine as Sahna speaks. As she finishes, he smiles. "Plans? Funny that you should ask. Lord Norran, a man I met recently in Hawk's Aerie, asked me the exact thing. To answer: I've very few, my lady, and not interesting otherwise." he scratches his unimpressive chin, "Strange that I had not heard of your mother, if she is suddenly high up amongst the Nillu." "It's for that very reason that she'll succeed, Alath. I'm an excellent administrator, if I do say so myself, but my ah, agressive manner has caused friction between myself and others of the house.. Such as that worthless Abon." She savors another sip of the wine, before continuing. "The more disagreeable I am, when it comes to those others, will make mother seem even more ideal as the voice of reason and peace. I have no doubt more will be heard of her, no longer burdened by the fetters of a marriage to a small man, and the raising children. It's a shame so many women of intellect are wasted to such limited opportunities." Crossing her legs at the ankle, Sahna adds, "That's a shame, Alath.. You're a capable man. I would hope Serath resurfaces in time to give you something more worthy of your attention than the life of the country squire." Alath Kahar smiles as Sahna begins speaking, and then laughs lightly, amused. "Don't be so disparaging of your character, my Lady!" he says as he finishes, "Regardless of your popularity, having your mother well placed gives you a guiding hand in the House, surely." he takes another sip of the wine, longer this time, and nods to himself in appreciation. "Country squire? Well, Aegisport is nearby. I'll admit it is cut off. This new Shore Road to Light's Crossing gave me an idea, as it happens." "Call it realistic." She responds, with a laugh. "Oho? I love a good idea. What do you have in mind?" She watches Alath with a mildly amused expression, adding, "Aegisview is quite accessible to everything else, though. A shame there isn't an active hand at work, there." Alath Kahar grins. "A road! A connection to Aegisport, perhaps a link to the Aegis Road. If you wish to get to Aegisport over land, currently, you either have to ride up to Road's End and then along the base of the Aegis, not at all practical for traders, or through the Kahar Wood, which is even less so. It would cost a fortune, however. I doubt I could fund it alone." he pauses to consider her mention of Aegisview. "Hmm. Marcus' old town, isn't it? I haven't been there in over a year. How is it faring?" Sahna's gaze lights up at the suggestion. The small woman stands from her chair, pacing the length of the wooden floor-planks. "Poorly. I own one of the keeps there, now, actually.. Long story. But back to this road thing. How long are we talking? It's not impossible.. You'd have to fill in and grade the distance to the nearest road, or build a bridge, if the length isn't too long." Alath Kahar nods, caught by her enthusiasm. "I don't believe a bridge is necessary, if the road runs a little north of the town and then east to Aegis Road. Or it could even run to the junction of Aegis Road and Brightening way, but that's a little close to Sun's Keep and with all the happenings recently I would rather avoid any problems there. It would mean a much quicker land connection with Hawk's Aerie and the rest of the Empire. I thought it would help small traders. Riverboats are an expensive way to travel." he takes a draught of wine a he finishes. He adds, after the draught of blue wine, "The distance for construction would probably be under half that of Market Road." "How many miles are we talking?" Sahna asks, stopping long enough to re-fill her goblet at the table with lace-gloved hands. "Yes, Sun's Keep is a bad idea.. I do believe that at least one of the great drakes didn't think much of the church, or whatever remains of it. " Raising her chin, the small noblewoman turns to face Alath with a speculative expression. "Trade by river is fast, but only truly more profitable when you're shipping in bulk. Where exactly do you think is ideal to connect the road? I'll want to go out there and survey it.." Alath Kahar smiles. "You are interested in the idea, my lady? It isn't going to be an easy construction, with the forest and uneven land. I am not sure about the number of miles. It depends on the lay of the land, and the river, but a connection with an area of the northern Aegis Road is what I thought would be best. Before it even nears Road's End. It would only be a short ride from Fastheld Bridge, then, and if His Majesty doesn't wish to assign the Watch to it perhaps House Kahar could patrol it, for a toll to cover costs." "Alath, I need a challenge." Sahna answers bluntly, setting her goblet aside and settling back into her chair. She turns to regard him, with a frank expression. "Shortly, I am about to undertake something that will most likely make me a social pariah. Even without considering that, running one small town simply isn't enough to occupy my time.. My business interests are no longer a challenge, either. In addition, a trade route to a town that intersects near the bridge is beneficial to my house, because trade by the river does not pass through Hawk's Aerie like road-trade. If it's built as a public thoroughfare, I'm certain the watch will patrol it with no arguements." Alath Kahar nods vigorously, evidently pleased with the turn of the conversation. He stops at the mention of social pariah and listens intently. Finishing his wine, his cheeks beginning to redden from it, he continues, "Wonderful! And no such project could be undertook without the expertise of the House Nillu. If I were able to petition the Emperor with the support of your House it is much more likely to get approval." "I'll support it personally, if nothing else." Sahna answers firmly, unable to stay sitting for long. She stands, walking over to the hearth, and staring into the flames. "If we quarry the stone at the Lode, we could keep costs fairly low. Of course, I don't know if the stone is still going to the Light's Reach construction project.. It's in someone else's hands now. " Lacing her fingers behind her back, she adds, "Another thing that occurs to me, Alath, is the balance of power between the houses. As much as I've been making the Vozhds into a vendetta of mine, I don't wish for house Kahar to weaken beyond what it already has. It would unbalance things." Alath Kahar raises an eyebrow, "Weaken, my lady? I do not think the building of a road would weaken us. House Nillu has always received commission for great works in the Empire?" he says curiously, settling his glass on the ground. He doesn't hop up and down, presumably on account of his foot. "No, no.. Ah, let me explain." Sahna replies with a rueful smile. "By weakening moves, I was referring to the loss of the imperial seat, as well as the falling from grace of the Vozhds and poor governance of Aegisview. No, a road would be all to the good, especially for the economy of Aegisport. " She rests her hands in her lap, and shrugs. "Well, when I was tradesmistress, I started the initial Light's Reach construction project. It was of such a large size that many sources for the stone, marble, wood, and ores needed were required from all over the realm. Of course, the Lode was to provide some of that.. But I lost my post as Tradesmistress, so I don't know what's happened since then." Alath Kahar leans back, and nods. "Yes, it's a dark time for our house. The Vozhds became a pain, truth be told. Adaer, I hear, is working for Lord Thayndor now like a commoner. I was in the Market District recently and he has a glass shop there. It is probably no bad thing that the Vozhd are no longer Kahar." he pauses, considering. "Aegisview... I proved myself a poor governor of Aegisport, my lady. Unlike your good self, I am not a gifted administrator. Perhaps I ought to try and find someone in the House suited for Aegisview, and Light willing, get an audience with the Prince. Do you know, I've hardly ever spoken to the man? He makes a fine sovereign prince, but I am unsure how well he will run the House." he scratches his chin, and says, "Perhaps we should make plans for the road, petition the Emperor, and then see about the materials?" "As a poleman." Sahna responds, and her smile is, for a moment, one of purely vicious pleasure. "Poor boy keeps sinking ships, I hear. What a dreadful shame. For him, that is. As for me, I'm enjoying myself. If it wouldn't be hideously expensive, I'd fill in and flood the Warren, then give him back a lump of muddy ground." Leaning back in her chair, the small Nillu woman considers the other matters. "Serath isn't into administration, but I still respect him, for a military-minded fellow. I don't think he'll do badly by house Kahar. It is essential to run the proposal by him, I would imagine, but I don't know where he can even be found. " Frowning slightly, Sahna drums her gloved fingertips on the arm of her chair. "You shouldn't be so critical of yourself, Alath. With the proper support, I think you'd do an excellent job. Are you familliar with Rowena Mikin?" Alath Kahar shrugs. He begins to reply, before deciding to straighten his tunic which was made uncomfortable by the shrugging. Eventually, he says "I know her vaguely, only as part of the Emperor's household when I was assessor. Why?" "If anyone can tell you where to find Serath, Rowena can." Sahna responds, smile faintly whimsical again. "I've been planning on calling on her for tea sometime soon. Shall I inquire after his grace? And, while I'm at it, I think I'll feel out the market in stone, while you write up that proposal. We'd have to ship it up the river, but perhaps Thayndor would lend me some of his ships for the task." Alath Kahar nods once. "If you could notify me by missive if you find out how to contact His Highness. I shall write up the proposal for the road, although it is probably best to petition His Majesty in person. I'll send a letter to the Keep asking for an audience." He stops and bites his upper lip, something having occurred to him. "I'm not sure if Lord Thayndor will be accomodating. The Deepers control so much river trade, and am I right in saying, make money by protecting boats? He may need some sort of incentive." "If he won't help, then there are plenty of other options." Sahna responds, waving her empty goblet in the air expressively. "But I'm getting ahead of myself, as usual. Yes, the proposal for imperial approval. With any luck, Zolor will be responsive." ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs